Orcane
Summary The curious and lovable water creature Orcane spends his time helping the people of Merchant Port. It is unknown what Orcane comes from or truly what he is, though he loves the families of his home and will oftentimes steal from the rich in the area and give back to the lower class in a Robin Hood fashion. Despite his actions of vigilantism, Orcane is not particularly intelligent and is oftentimes naive. The children are the only individuals able to communicate with the creature, and he can become confused with complicated instructions. That does not limit his powers, however. Being able to reform from a drop of water, Orcane is a nigh-unstoppable force. He can put out fires for many kilometers with his water, teleport to any water source seemingly without limit, and absorb and re-purpose existing water. Slippery and extremely difficult to contain or defeat, Orcane is the perfect candidate for fast in-and-out missions. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Orcane Origin: Rivals of Aether Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Water Creature, the Puddle Jumper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Can create, become, control, teleport to, and reform from water), Elemental Intangibility (Is able to phase through attacks by dispersing into water), Teleportation (Orcane can vanish into a puddle of water, reforming at any other water source), Regeneration (Low-High) (Commonly breaks apart into and reforms from nothing more than a puddle of water), Absorption (Able to absorb and use water), Temporary Invulnerability (Can parry an attack to become immune to damage for a brief time), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun a target with Parry), Attack Reflection (Parry will turn around a projectile) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Has done battle with Wrastor; equal to the other Rivals) Speed: Subsonic Combat speed and reactions (Should be no slower than Sylvanos and his equals), higher with Tsunami Dash (Moves faster than normal) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Does not grapple or engage in physical combat outside of quick strikes) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (While Orcane uses mostly water attacks, he is capable of attacking with his claws, mouth, and tail) Durability: Large Mountain level (Can take hits from the rest of the cast) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless (Is never shown tiring; due to his water physiology, he may never tire in a conventional manner) Range: Melee range physically, at least Tens of Kilometers with Water Attacks (Able to put out the fires of a large town), Thousand of Kilometers with Teleportation (Able to teleport from one side of a continent to another) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average (Is generally naive; lacks normal communication ability and relies on the nature of his abilities in combat rather than strategy) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parry:' Temporarily becomes invulnerable, stunning opponents who touch him and turning all projectiles around. *'Water Spout:' Launches a ball of water forward that deals damage and soaks the grounds upon impact. *'Tsunami Dash:' Orcane disperses into water and dashes forward at high speeds. When he reforms, opponents in the area are knocked back and damage. If Orcane absorbs water when he disperses, he will deal more damage upon reforming. *'Water Amp:' Absorbs all nearby water, empowering his attacks to greater heights. *'Puddle Teleportation:' Orcane dissipates into a puddle of water, reforming at any other source of water, either made by him or natural. *'Bubble Evaporation:' Can instantly evaporate nearby water to launch a confusing cloud of bubbles. If no water is nearby, Orcane will create water instead of bubbles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Rivals of Aether Category:Good Characters Category:Thieves Category:Vigilantes Category:Water Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Indie Game Characters